


Choke On It

by Leticheecopae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bondage, Choking, M/M, Oral, slight vomiting, underage?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/pseuds/Leticheecopae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two quick back to back drabbles about how Bro's really not sure if he should indulge John's fantasy's, but does so anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He Can't Take It

You had warned him that he couldn’t take it, especially for his first time. John of course hadn’t listen, and handed you the rope, kneeling at your feet.

“Please, Bro,” he had said looking up at you. “Make me yours,” the words made you shiver. He hadn’t needed to say anything else after that, but he had. “Use me, own me, make me take you deep till I choke.” You had never tied knots so fast in your life.

The spreader bar keeps his feet spread wide, making him have to rely on the hand you have wrapped in his hair to keep him from tilting. Rope is wrapped tight over his body, maybe just a little tighter than you had originally meant, and is leaving the most wonderful lines of red on his skin as you ram your cock down his throat.

When you had first had him suck your cock he had told you about how he had no gag reflex thanks to a shit oral surgeon who had sliced off his uvula. Now you were proving that boast wrong, hearing slight gagging noises as you thrust in hard. He hasn’t dropped the ball yet though, hand still gripping it tight, so you keep going, trusting him to know when his throat can’t take anymore. On one pull back John actually throws up a bit, bile and the water you made him drink dripping down his chin.

“Kid, you okay?” You ask and start to pull back, but John pushes forwards, keeping your cock in his mouth and clutching the ball in his hand tight. He sucks hard and you groan. The angel and devil on your shoulders debate against each other on if you should continue when John starts bobbing without you.

“You asked for it kid.” You thrust in hard again, pounding into the back of his throat and watch the way his eyes squeeze shut, pinpoints of moisture on his lashes. It’s so hot you almost cum just watching him.

He does gag a few more times, and after the third you realize that he wants you to keep going even when he does. The thought is only solidified when you see just how hard his cock is after one such choking moment. How did you get so lucky to find such a kinky little twink?

When he opens his eyes you lose it, looking at that blue that is swimming in tears as he lets a few drops loose. You shove him all the way down your cock and cum, feel his throat fight to swallow as you empty into him, and when you pull off he coughs up your spunk. Panting you go to your knees and hold his head.

“You good, kid?” You ask, “Don’t speak, just nod or shake your head.” He coughs up more and turns his head to up-chuck a little more water before he looks at you and nods.

“Shit kid,” you say softly and reach for a bottle of water and put it to his lips. John drinks deeply, coughs, and keeps going. “ If you like me choking you with my cock I may have to go get the collar.” He stops when you say that and looks you in the eyes. Those blue irises are intense as he moves his head up and down once, never looking away.

Maybe this kid can take it. Either way, the silver of the choke collar is gorgeous against his skin.


	2. Or Maybe He Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look, a shift in perception. 
> 
> Also, lovely art work that goes with it.  
> http://p33p.tumblr.com/post/42016338158/ssssssoooooooo-yeah-uh-i-really-love-this-drabble

Your throat aches from how deep Bro had gone. The lining of your esophagus is burning from the bile you hadn’t expected, and you could care less because it feels so fucking good. You shift to vomit one more time and feel the bondage around your body move with you, the rope cutting into your flesh and making your skin sting.

“Shit kid,” Bro says softly and pushes something to your lips. The water Bro pours down your throat cools the aching muscle as you drink, settling your stomach and the gag reflex you thought you had been rid of for years. “If you like me choking you with my cock I may have to go get the collar.” You almost stop mid swallow and look right at him. All you can do is nod as you feel your cock ache between your legs, the tip leaking precum as you watch his eyes go wide behind his shades.

He’s gone for barely a second before he’s back, cool metal slipping over your throat and making you shudder. Bro runs a hand around the perimeter of it, pressing the metal against your flesh. A moan comes from your throat and it’s a bit broken from the previous pounding it had just taken, and in a second it’s cut off. There is no leash on the choke collar, just his finger hooked in the second metal circle as he pulls it tight around your throat. Immediately air is scarce and your eyes roll back in your head, body jerking as you wheeze.

“Such a kinky little fuck,” You hear him murmur, voice muted by the sound of your heart in your ears. Something warm wraps around your dick and your first reaction is to moan. The barest whistling sound meets your ears for a moment before the chain relaxes just a bit and air rushes from your lungs. Taking a deep gasp in as Bro pumps you he cuts off your air again, leaning in to kiss around the metal cutting you off from oxygen.

His lips are warm, a stark contrast to the cool metal, and it makes your hips move faster into his palm. You can’t move much or you’ll fall from the spreader bar, but with the hand pulling the collar up there is some extra balance. He twists his palm over the head of your dick and lets you breath out once, breath in once, and tightens it again.

This time he jerks it tight till your lungs burn, your dick aches in pleasure from his hand, and the foam ball in your hand feels like air. As black rims your eyes you think about dropping it, but it all just feels too good. Then the world tilts, pleasure spikes, and air rushes into your lungs. In that moment there is nothing but pure euphoria as he catches you, lungs heaving and gasping as you cum. The warm strands of spunk splash over his legs as you gasp, the heat of tears dripping down your face as orgasm pulses through you and fades.

“Looks like you really can take it, huh John.” Bro says softly and pets your hair. It feels good as your mind floats like a cotton tuft on a breeze.

As he begins to untie the rope, hands gentle and sure, you barely register the fact that you are no longer holding the ball.


End file.
